winx_funfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:BloomRocks!
'' '''Welcome to My TalkPage! Leave Your Message If You Wanna Talk To Me And Use A Talkbox Or Sign Your Name! Thanks! I Like Them. p.s Your My Freind Right? Flora - Fairy of Nature 19:04, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Hope you like them!}} Do you like them? }} Alright, I forgive you :) Don't do it again though! ✿✿✿ Roxanna ♥ Hi, there. If you have any problems, don't hesitate to ask me. :) ✿✿✿ 13:44, August 2, 2013 (UTC) It's okay. I have to go to sleep now :) It's 10:30 at night in Malaysia. See you! ✿✿✿ Roxanna ♥ Hi, there. If you have any problems, don't hesitate to ask me. :) ✿✿✿ 14:21, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Done. ✿✿✿ Roxanna ♥ Hi, there. If you have any problems, don't hesitate to ask me. :) ✿✿✿ 02:40, August 3, 2013 (UTC) My name! Roxanna :) ✿✿✿ Roxanna ♥ Hi, there. If you have any problems, don't hesitate to ask me. :) ✿✿✿ 14:19, August 3, 2013 (UTC) And what's a global moderator? ✿✿✿ Roxanna ♥ Hi, there. If you have any problems, don't hesitate to ask me. :) ✿✿✿ 14:20, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Hey Bloom. Answer this question honestly, but did you copy it from Stellamusa101? ✿✿✿ Roxanna ♥ Hi, there. If you have any problems, don't hesitate to ask me. :) ✿✿✿ 02:08, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Use this website to resize gifs. ✿✿✿ Roxanna ♥ Hi, there. If you have any problems, don't hesitate to ask me. :) ✿✿✿ 12:54, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the card! Friendship day to you, too! I believe you about the newsletter, but say that to Stellamusa101 (politely, please. I hate arguments so much)! I am not blaming you, I'm just asking :) ✿✿✿ Roxanna ♥ Hi, there. If you have any problems, don't hesitate to ask me. :) ✿✿✿ 01:47, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Ask RoseForever She Will Tell u I'm not FloraRose Flora - Fairy of Nature 00:59, August 6, 2013 (UTC) What?? You don't need a credit card!! By the way, can you give me your e-mail? I can set you as an editor or admin. Once you told me your e-mail, you will receive a mail saying that I invited you. ✿✿✿ Roxanna ♥ Hi, there. If you have any problems, don't hesitate to ask me. :) ✿✿✿ 02:33, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Sure :) I'll help out. But I don't know much about Monster High. I think I have to start watching it. ✿✿✿ Roxanna ♥ Hi, there. If you have any problems, don't hesitate to ask me. :) ✿✿✿ 23:26, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Hi! I've send you the invitation :) And I'll visit your wiki soon. I am in the airport. ✿✿✿ Roxanna ♥ Hi, there. If you have any problems, don't hesitate to ask me. :) ✿✿✿ 23:43, August 6, 2013 (UTC) I am going to visit Indonesia for a while. My school gave us a 1 month holiday. ✿✿✿ Roxanna ♥ Hi, there. If you have any problems, don't hesitate to ask me. :) ✿✿✿ 23:48, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Gotta go. See you soon! BloomRocks! ✿✿✿ Roxanna ♥ Hi, there. If you have any problems, don't hesitate to ask me. :) ✿✿✿ 23:51, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Congratulations! And thanks for the sign :) You're very nice, giving me presents, but don't make that trouble you :) Yup.I've checked them :) ✿✿✿ Roxanna ♥ Hi, there. If you have any problems, don't hesitate to ask me. :) ✿✿✿ 12:19, August 11, 2013 (UTC) And what kind of improvement? The content is pretty good, but it needs more on organization and pictures! A lot of users add them in the gallery, but adding them to the text make the article looks more colourful, don't you think? ✿✿✿ Roxanna ♥ Hi, there. If you have any problems, don't hesitate to ask me. :) ✿✿✿ 00:48, August 13, 2013 (UTC) Christina, perché hai copiare infobox le ragazze Winx »Winx da wiki? Se continui a fare questo, allora guai si arriva. Si prega di smettere! (click this link to see the meaning) ✿✿✿ Roxanna ♥ Hi, there. If you have any problems, don't hesitate to ask me. :) ✿✿✿ 00:59, August 13, 2013 (UTC) Well, reading from Winx wiki and then write it in your own words are okay, but don't copy them. If you need help writing something like that, tell me and I'll get it done. ✿✿✿ Roxanna ♥ Hi, there. If you have any problems, don't hesitate to ask me. :) ✿✿✿ 23:58, August 14, 2013 (UTC) yeah i know that.Stellamusa101 came to me saying that winx club adventure wiki is copy cat but I told her that it was'nt the truth but still she is arguing >< We hav to convince roxanna to come back somehow.......I hope she gets back. ♪June♪♥♪True friends Stick Toghether♪ http://images.wikia.com/flaries/images/c/c6/556879htnje9w9da.gif 14:58, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Hi :)-- ClaraSnow (talk) 14:18, August 20, 2013 (UTC) Yup, I'm new! I was wandering around looking at users in Winx wikia, and I clicked a link that brought me here! Anything that I could help? 05:57, August 22, 2013 (UTC) No, thank you, I don't want to be an admin :) And to put a pic in the middle of the page, put the codes in between the : (File name)|center 05:58, August 25, 2013 (UTC) I'm sorry. I don't want to join Wikia anymore. 08:48, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Hi, Bloom. This'll be the last time I'm visiting Wikia. Wanna chat? - Roxanna. Could you please stop copying everything from Winx Wiki? If you repeat this again, I'll report you! RoseXinh 10:07, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Templates, pictures and content! RoseXinh 10:09, August 25, 2013 (UTC)